Journey Reloaded
by crazy4mione
Summary: Harry Potter's life's journey is reloaded. Come take a peak...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: First of all I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by J.K. Rowling. The characters in Harry Potter are also the property of J.K.R. I am just manipulating these characters and the story. **

**Chapter-1 '**

A lonely figure was walking the streets on full moon night. The figure seemed to be of a man. A man who had suffered a great pain in life…. who lost everything in his life…. who lost his loved ones…. who lost his family…. who lost the love of his life. The life was very cruel to him. Everyone he cared for were taken away from him, betrayed by many people in the past, and lived a life full of pain. In a way his life was just fucked up.

He felt the air around him shimmering and in a blink of an eye he had a wand in his hand and pointed towards the source of disturbance. He saw a person appeared in an alley. This person too had a wand in his hand and was wearing a long black leather jacket which was shining in moonlight. He sensed someone nearby and quickly got in an attacking mode. Both men saw each other and their eyes blazed with fire. Glowing eyes met another glowing one. Both shot their first spell on each other so fast that you would have to slow the time to see their wand movement. The time did slow down, not for the observers but for them and they started throwing more deadly spells at each other. Both were fantastic duelists and neither of them noticed that their surrounding air was cracking like a firework in sky. As the two most powerful wizards in entire world were fighting. They seemed to fight for a long time but in reality it was only 2.89 seconds that had passed since they began their duel. The person wearing black jacket seemed to notice the dueling style of the other person and recognized him.

"Wait! It's me Harry", the man shouted. The man named Harry hearing his name and recognizing the voice stopped his attack but didn't lower his wand.

"Chris?" Harry asked doubtfully. He was not going to let his guard down.

"Yeah it's me", other one replied. He lowered his wand.

Harry decided to ask the person one question to see if he was really telling the truth.

"What was my pet's name when I was in primary school?" he asked.

"You didn't have any pet while you were in primary school. Dursleys would have probably killed you for owning a pet while their precious Duddy-pooh doesn't. ", person replied confidently.

Hearing this Harry lower his wand and placed in his holster. He relaxed somewhat because he knew the only person who could give that answer was standing in front of him. The other person who knew was dead.

"So, did you find it?" Harry asked Chris. He was very impatient to know the answer.

But Chris seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Harry started losing his patience and said in more forceful voice," Well! Tell me."

Harry's voice broke Chris' train of thought and he stammered for reply," oh … um … no … uh … no success."

Harry noticing the slight hesitation in Chris' voice used Legilimency on him. Feeling the sharp probe in his mind, Chris quickly pulled the most potent shield to protect his mind from being searched. Chris felt his anger rising and his eyes started glowing with bizarre power and he spoke in deadly dangerous voice," It is very rude to use Legilimency without permission, isn't it Harry?"

His voice was so dangerous that it could only be considered as the voice of enraged Demon. But Chris was no Demon. Harry had seen more dangerous side of Chris and wasn't affected much but the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Sorry Chris, but I know you are hiding something from me. Tell me Chris. I need to know." Harry replied feeling little guilty for using Legilimency on Chris.

Chris seeing the pained expression on Harry's face forced his anger back and replied in much calmer tone," I am sorry too Harry I shouldn't have lost my control like that but you know I hate it when people try to enter in my mind."

Harry nodded and asked once again," Please Chris, tell me what did you found."

Chris knew this project was very important to Harry as it was to him but Harry was very impatient working on this project. Chris did find very important lead but he was unsure if he should tell Harry because he knew that Harry will try to complete the process without even finding out the consequence of their project's completion. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of pain when he thought about the loss they both had suffered in life and seeing Harry's face and pain in eyes he couldn't help but felt responsible that if he had met Harry early in life then they wouldn't have lost too much.

After some time he sighed and replied," Alright Harry, yes I have found what we have been looking for past two years." Seeing Harry's obvious delightful and hopeful expression he added quickly," But Harry you have to promise me that you won't do anything idiotic. Promise me Harry." Harry nodded and quickly promised to him.

Chris seeing Harry sincerity decided to tell him the whole thing.

"But first we need to go to our place for little more privacy." Chris said while looking around the alley to see something suspicious.

Harry agreed thinking along the same lines. Both wizards look at each other briefly and disappeared without sound. Chris before leaving casted one spell that removed any sign of magic used in that place. No one can find a trace of magic or even sense the magical residue of apparition.

Both soon appeared in a very dark looking room. The room was very dark except a lamp on a table which gives the room a very dark look. The wall behind the table was full of notes which were sticking to it. There was a big bed in the room that occupies large space in the room. There was a book shelf that contains many books including old as well as new books. There were some dark books too which were read by both men now standing in the room.

"So do you want me to tell you what I found or the whole story behind it?" Chris asked Harry while sitting on the chair he conjured with a simple hand wave. Harry sat opposite him, conjuring his own chair, waiting patiently for him to begin. After minute or two sitting in somber silence Harry decided to break it.

"So, tell this unworthy man complete story about your heroic actions during past two and half weeks, O Great Hero of the Universe." Harry joked, a very bad joke mind you, trying to lighten the mood.

Chris mock-glared to Harry but after some time they both burst out laughing. Tears of mirth in their eyes and laughing like fools they spend next ten minutes. Not understanding on what they were laughing but not wanting to end this happy moment they continue laughing.

After what seem like eternity they gather themselves under control enough to think straight and speak.

Chris spoke breathlessly, "Man that was quite a moment."

"Yeah", replied equally breathless Harry.

"We didn't laugh like this in a long time, right Harry?" Chris asked Harry after their reckless laugh.

"You're right; it's been long time since we had a good laugh." Harry replied after thinking for a moment.

Chris identifying hidden pain in Harry's voice quickly decided to steer his mind away from hurting memories and spoke," So as you know that abut two and a half week ago I left our 'home'. I searched every magical library in England and I even searched Malfoy's library but nothing that was helpful. So basically I wasted two weeks." Chris paused to organize his thoughts and thought of best way to tell Harry.

Harry was listening to Chris with rapt attention and frowned when Chris told him about not finding any useful information from magical libraries in whole England. But he waited for Chris to continue.

Chris continued," But after that I went muggle...Man I hate this word… to non-magical world. I spent a week there to find anything useful. I went to library in London trying to find something that might help us. I read one book on science and found one theory that is believed to exist but is not proven yet."

"Which theory" Harry asked eagerly.

Chris replied in a low voice, "The Time Travel Theory."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!HP!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**I know there are many questions in everybody's mind now like:**

**Who is Chris? How Harry and he know each other? How does Chris know about Harry's past? What happened to Harry in the past? And so on.**

**These all questions will be answered in future chapters. Please look out for updates.**

_**Please Review and tell me what you think of the story's beginning. I'll update very soon so till then. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: First of all I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by J.K. Rowling. The characters in Harry Potter are also the property of J.K.R. I am just manipulating these characters and the story. **

**Chapter-2 'THE TIME TRAVEL THEORY'**

Chris seeing Harry's shocked face spoke," Harry I know that meddling with time is very dangerous…hell it _is_ the _most_ dangerous thing. But it is the only thing I found that is somewhat helpful."

Harry knew what it is like to travel through time. He had travelled through time to save his Godfather Sirius Black with Hermione. Thinking about his godfather and girl he loved bring the painful memories to resurface and Harry felt himself falling in the 'Guilt Pit'. Chris noticing Harry's facial expression knew what was going inside Harry's mind quickly decided to pull him out funk.

"Harry Time Travel allows the person to go-", but he was cut off by the painful voice of Harry.

"I will see her again."Harry spoke while looking at the nearest wall with painful expression. Then he turned to look at Chris and smoke in emotional voice," I will be able to see her again, right Chris? I will be able to meet her once again. Please Chris, tell me it is possible. "

"Yes Harry, it is possible" Chris replied afraid that Harry might try to do something foolish in order to see Hermione again. This was the thing that Chris feared the most. He knew will be very impatient to travel back in time and would neglect the consequences of the whole thing. That's why he was reluctant to tell Harry at first.

"So let's do it then." Harry said while keeping his emotions under control. He was ready to whatever is needed to be done in order to see Hermione once again.

Chris seeing Harry's determined face said," Harry, it is not easy to travel back in time. We have to be very sure what we are going to do. It is very dangerous task to do and we need to fully understand the basic concept before thinking further."

Harry replied in much calmer tone than earlier," Chris, you know it too well that we need to do this. And as I promised you earlier I won't do anything without your consent. So let's begin our work."

Chris seeing Harry's determined face decided to tell him about his finding. He pulled out a black file from his inner pocket of coat and set it on the table that harry conjured with a simple hand wave. He opened the file and showed Harry the notes on Time Travel and started explaining Harry about the theory in his lecture tone," Alright Harry, first you need to understand the basic theory behind the whole process of travelling in time. First we start from………………"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!HP!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry and Chris worked hard on their project to make travel back in time. Chris explained what he was able to understand from the book he read in library that Albert Einstein, a well known scientist gave the theory about Time Travel. He gave the Theory of Relativity generally refers specifically to two theories, that are Special Relativity and General Relativity. From these theories the Time Travel theory can be explained. But to explain the real Time Travel theory many more concepts like laws of physics, nature of time, space, universe, etc are required to understand. This was what Chris was telling Harry for last one hour.

"Harry, you and Hermione travelled back in time in you third year. This is an example of 'Predestined Paradox'."Chris told Harry in a frustrated tone. He was telling him about different types of Paradoxes. But Harry didn't seem to understand them very well.

"But what the hell is this 'pre-dressed paradox'." Harry didn't understand what does it matter with different paradoxes as in every case time and things are altered.

Chris once again replied," It is not 'pre-dressed paradox' it is 'Predestined Paradox'. It exists when a time traveler is caught in a loop of events that "predestines" or "predates" them to travel back in time. Because of the possibility of influencing the past while time traveling, one way of explaining why history does not change is by saying that whatever has happened must happen. A time traveler attempting to alter the past in this model, intentionally or not, would only be fulfilling their role in creating history as we know it, not changing it. Or that the time-traveler's personal knowledge of history already includes their future travels to their own experience of the past."

Seeing Harry confused face he sighed and replied in tired tone," In Layman's terms, it means this: the time traveler is in the past, which means they _were_ in the past before. Therefore, their presence is vital to the future, and they do something that causes the future to occur in the same way that their knowledge of the future has already happened. It is very closely related to the ontological paradox and usually occurs at the same time."

"But how I and Hermione were already in the past as we traveled time on that day?"Harry asked still confused.

Chris wants to shout and hit his head on the table. But he forced himself to reply.

"You were saved from the dementors by a stag patronus. At that time, you thought it was your father who saved you as your father's Animagus form is a stag. After traveling back in time, you realized you were the one who produced the patronus- after watching yourself being attacked and seeing that no one had produced the stag patronus- you yourself casts the spell, producing the stag patronus you had seen earlier. Similarly, earlier you and your friends were alerted to the presence of the Minister of Magic when a rock hits you in the head; but after traveling back in time, Hermione recognizes the same rock and throws it at you herself. Note that, had this rock not been thrown by her in the first place, she wouldn't have recognized it later on, and wouldn't have known to throw it." Chris finished praying that Harry get the meaning this time.

"Oh! So that's what it means, huh? Why didn't you say that earlier?"Harry replied in a very casual tone.

Chris was mentally very tired to snap at him that '_That's what he was telling him from last one hour'_. So he just nodded his head to Harry.

"So tell me about the other paradox." Harry said to Chris after seeing him nod.

Chris feeling little tired after explaining too much yawned and merely replied," No Harry, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I am really very tired now. I can't keep my eyes open"

Harry noticing the tiredness of Chris looked at his watch and saw it was half past one in the morning. He decided to take a nap but he knew he won't be able to sleep due to nightmares. He looked back towards Chris noticed that he was already fast asleep in his chair. He carefully levitated him from the chair and gently laid him down on the bed. Then he turned off the lamp and carefully tiptoed from the room. He knew better not to wake Chris when he is sound sleep as he can be quite nasty if he woke up. He remembered the time Chris woke at early hour due to Harry's noise of shoes and Chris woke with the start and started cursing like a drunken sailor and thrown one spell at Harry. Harry shuddered at the memory and made a mental note not to disturb Chris' beauty sleep.

Harry entered his own room and changed his clothes. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular. He just keeps staring for a very long time and after an hour or so his eyelids began to shut. He tried to stay awake but eventually fell asleep.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!HP!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Sorry Chapter is bit short. I was suffering from high fever and got very little time to write. But I hope that I can post longer chapters in the future (if my mom allows that is).**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Please! Please! Please! Review!**

_**I'll update soon so till then.**_


End file.
